Story:Star Trek: The New Generation/Last Stand/Chapter One
The Enterprise and the Tok'ra fleet is at the edge of the sector approaching the Federation Home Fleet in the lead is the USS Voyager under the command of Admiral Janeway, as the ship gets into formation with the fleet along with the remaining Tok'ra fleet. In the Captain's ready room Commander Kadan is looking out the window Admiral Janeway walks into the room and looks at the Commander, as Kadan turns to face her. Admiral welcome aboard the Enterprise Commander Kadan says as she looks at the Admiral. Janeway nods at her. It's good to see the Enterprise and the Tok'ra fleet in one piece but anything from Captains Kira and Martin yet? Janeway says as she looks at Commander Kadan. She looks at her. I'm not sure yet ma'am but we're praying for their safe return Commander Kadan says as she looks at her. On board the Der'kal combat cruiser John and Typhuss are disguised as Stormtroopers walking through the bay. We should of thought of this when we got to the starbase John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him. Not the best time for a talk, we need to get the hell out of here says Typhuss as he looks at John. He nods and they get to the Der'kal Special Forces fighter and John activated the elevator and both him and Typhuss hop into it and he takes off his helmet and activate the weapon's system as Typhuss activates the helm control. All right why don't we blast out of here John says as he looks over at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him. Right, detaching the fuel cable says Typhuss as he flys the fighter out of the bay into space. John looks at the scanner. We've got a squadron of Der'kal fighters moving in John says as he looks over at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him. Ready weapons we are going on the attack says Typhuss as he looks over at John. John brings the weapons online. Weapons are fully charged John says as he activates them and fires the weapons. And the fighter is dodging the weapons fire from the fighters. Does this thing have hyperdrive capabilities? John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at the console. It has a warp drive says Typhuss as he looks over at John. Then sparks fly from the firing controls as John covers his face and he's knocked out from the sparks and he's bleeding from the nose as Typhuss turns and tries to get a response from him. John, can you hear me says Typhuss as he looks over at John. Typhuss engages the warp drive and the fighter jumps to warp speed on course for the Enterprise. On the edge of the Sol system the Home Fleet is ready for fighting the Der'kal fleet. On the bridge Commander Kadan, Kira, and Ezri are pacing about and waiting for a response from John and Typhuss but then the sensors beep. Commander sensors are picking up a warp signature bearing 189 mark 778 it's a Der'kal Special Forces fighter heading our wait Commander Sito says as she looks at the ops console read out. Commander Kadan gets up from the Captain's chair looking at the viewer showing the fighter. Mr. McCabe lock weapons onto the fighter if that thing is a scout then we need to take it out before they get off a signal to the Der'kal fleet Commander Kadan says as she looks at the viewer then turns to Mr. McCabe. Kira goes over to a console and gets a signal she recognizes and she looks at Mr. McCabe. Mr. McCabe hold your fire it's Typhuss and John I recognize the signal carrier wave it's what the Bajoran Resistance used during the Occupation of Bajor Kira says as she looks at Commander Kadan. She turns to Matt and nods at him to stand down. Have the main shuttlebay open and have a medical team standing by along with a security team just in case this is a trap Commander Kadan says as she looks at them. Outside the shuttlebay door Captain Dax is with the team as the air repressurizes and she nods at one of the MACOs to open the door and Typhuss is helping John. Typhuss what happened to him? Ezri says as she gets on the otherside and helps Typhuss with her husband. Typhuss looks at her. He was knocked out, where's Admiral Janeway says Typhuss as he looks at Ezri. She looks at him. Voyager we're preparing to attack the Der'kal fleet if they decide to invade sector 001 Ezri says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her. They are says Typhuss as he takes out a data rod then looks at Ezri. Ezri looks at it. Thanks we better get it to Admiral Janeway Ezri says as she looks at Typhuss and John. Typhuss looks at her. Your welcome, take care of your husband, Ezri, I will take this to Admiral Janeway says Typhuss as he looks at Ezri and leaves to head to the transporter room.